


She's the One

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Meet the Family, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: AU.  Three words that make a parents heart beat faster. 'Ive met someone.' A two chap story on Ginny meeting Harry's family.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Friday night dinner at Potter manor, which meant the whole family was there; James, Lily and Harry Potter, of course, but their extended family also comprised Sirius Black, Remus and Tonks Lupin, and their son, Teddy. It was a time for these closest of friends to catch up, to share their latest news and gossip, Sirius being the worst for a juicy piece of news. 

James and Lily loved hosting their friends at James' family home. It really was too big for just them and their son, Harry, 21, but Sirius stayed over often, and it had hosted many epic parties. 

So on this night, like every other Friday before, the food was good, the company better and the noise was loud. It was James and Remus' combined birthdays too, so the mood was extra celebatory. James and Sirius gossiped about Ministry goings on, Remus, a professor at Hogwarts, added snippets about the latest happenings at their old school, and Lily and Tonks watched over and complimented Teddy, who was finally learning to get some control of his metamorphagus talents at just four. 

So when Harry cleared his throat everyone quietened, expecting him to have news to share. He didn't disappoint. 

“I've...er,”– he gulped, looking at all the expectant faces – “I've met someone.” 

Lily's eyes flew to James'. The moment she had both waited for and somewhat feared. As their only child, their thoughts about their future centred around their son, their only child. His job, his dreams, his love-life. They had long debated on the type of woman Harry would find – would they like his future someone, would she like them and be happy for them to stay the close family they had always been. So many questions about this unknown someone.

And now this someone had finally come along. 

James and Lily were immediately under no illusions that this someone was special. He had dated at Hogwarts, what they secretly dubbed the 'Chang Fiasco', and an on again, off again thing with Susan Bones for a year, but he had never made any sort of announcement to the family. And those three words weren't the last surprise Harry had for them that night. 

Aware of all eyes on him, he flushed but looked at his parents. “I'd like to bring her to dinner next Friday.” 

The room was silent, except for Teddy beating his spoon on his plate, demanding ice cream. 

“Don't you think it might be a bit much, all of us at once,” suggested Lily gently. 

“I'm afraid I won't be here anyway, I'll be on rounds that night,” said Remus, head of Gryffindor House. 

“And I told my mum we'd have her over for dinner at ours, so Teddy and I won't make it, either,” realised Tonks. 

“So just you, me and Lily, Prongs. How's that, Harry? Think your bird can handle just the parentals and your godfather?” asked Sirius.

“Just don't scare her off before we get a chance to meet her, Sirius,” suggested Tonks to her cousin.

“Who, moi?” asked Sirius, pretending to be surprised. Everyone snorted. 

Harry smiled a secret smile. “Yeah, I'm pretty sure she'll be fine.” 

“Then it's settled,” smiled Lily, placing her hand over Harry's and squeezing lightly. “Dinner next Friday.” 

“I'll owl her to confirm after dinner,” said Harry happily, tucking into his meal now that the ordeal was over. 

“So,” began Sirius, as the meal resumed, “ what's her name.” 

Harry swallowed. “Ginny. Her name is Ginny.” 

James and Sirius smiled indulgently, nudging each other, while Lily simply stared at her son. Never had any of them seen Harry in a dreamy state, or talk in a breathy voice, the way he had said her name. 

Lily had a sudden feeling that this Ginny held the future of her family in her palm.

/*/*/*/*

“Lils, relax,” urged James, resting his hands on her shoulders and massaging gently. 

“I just want everything to go perfectly, for Harry's sake,” revealed Lily, checking the table yet again. “Do you think the flowers are too much? What if she doesn't like flowers? Merlin, what if she's allergic?” 

“Harry would have told you, love, he knows you like to do these beautiful centrepieces for special occasions,” reasoned James, looking at the colourful tulips in a vase in the centre of the table. 

“Where are they, anyway? Harry said he'd go to pick her up at four, and it's now five thirty,” worried Lily, turning in his arms, grabbing his arm and twisting James' wrist to check the time on his watch. 

“Ow, Lil,” protested James, shaking his wrist when she released her hold on him. “Love, please, relax. Besides, if anyone should be nervous, it's this Ginny, not you, Lily.”

“ What if she doesn't like us?” wondered Lily, aloud, “or what if we don't like her. He's told us practically nothing about her.”

“Trust in our son, Lily,” said James, enveloping his wife in his arms. 

Lily sighed, burrowing her face against his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. “I know, you're right,” she conceded. “I don't want to let Harry down.”

“You never could, Lily,” said James, gently, brushing his lips against her forehead. “You never have.”

/*/*/*/*

She was his best friend's sister, a Weasley. That already gave them good feelings about her, for over the course of their Hogwarts years, they had, of course, met and hosted the Weasley family in the summer holidays, with Harry and Ron eager to spend time together. 

“Dad was transferred to the Paris Ministry for awhile, the year Ron started at Hogwarts,” Ginny explained. “Mum and I went with him; it gave us a chance to spend time with my eldest brother, Bill, who works for Gringotts there. I fell in love with the country and when I was offered the chance to go to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts, well, I decided to stay.” 

“I can't imagine any school better than Hogwarts,” declared James, indignant on behalf of Hogwarts. 

Ginny took no offense. “I know, believe me, I had grown up on stories of Hogwarts from all my brothers. I asked to stay for a year at Beaxbatons, to see how I liked it. I boarded with the Delacour family after mum and dad returned home and I became really good friends with their daughters, especially their eldest, who took me under her wing at school. When the time came to decide to stay or go to Hogwarts, I chose to stay.” 

“Pity. Gryffindor lost the chance for a great Chaser,” murmured Harry. Ginny laughed, reaching out to grab his hand and give it a squeeze. Lily noted she didn't let go.

“Chaser?” James perked up. “You played Chaser?” 

Ginny nodded, but Harry spoke before she could. “Dad, she's brilliant. She actually plays for the Holyhead Harpies.”

James eyes widened. “You play professional Quidditch?” he asked. 

“Isn't that dangerous?” asked Lily, remembering Harry's sixth year when he was thinking about a career in Quidditch. She and James had made several trips to the Hogwarts infirmary, for he played Seeker quite recklessly. Luckily, he had had a change of heart of career choice in his seventh year, and now worked as an Unspeakable, although in a different department to her. 

“I started playing reserves in Paris and was just picked up this year by the Harpies. I've followed them all my life and it was a great chance to return to England. I missed my family and that's when I met Harry again,” she said, shooting him a grin. 

“Again? You've met before?” asked Lily, surprised. 

“At the Burrow, one day in the summer after our first year,” explained Harry. “I thought she was cute.”

Ginny flushed but her eyes sparkled attractively. “I thought he was a specky, scrawny prat. Ron was, back then, teased me terribly, so I figured his best friend would be one too.” 

James laughed, remembering how skinny Harry had been back then. “And now look at the two of you,” he teased. 

“How did this happen?” asked Lily, gesturing between the two. 

“Ron happened,” they chorused, then laughed, shooting each other fond looks. 

At James and Lily's confused look, Harry explained. “ He thought we'd be perfect together. You know, 'my best friend is the only man I trust for my sister. My sister is the perfect person for my best friend'.” He mimicked his best friend's voice

“And for once, Ron was actually right!” chuckled Ginny. She frowned. “You know he'll hold that over us forever, don't you” she asked Harry, who nodded happily. 

Forever. Lily didn't miss the implication, and she knew James hadn't either. Plus the fact they could barely eat their meals, as it meant they had to stop touching each other briefly. 

Lily remembered those exciting days of being a new couple with James. The looks, the touches, the feelings. It was all very heady but even then, there was something that was just so right about it. 

But this was her son, her Harry. She pictured him at two, toddling after James and Sirius, eager to be a 'roarder! At seven, a cheeky boy discovering flying and school and magic. At eleven, excited to receive his Hogwarts letter; at seventeen, newly graduated and ready to start his chosen career. 

And here he was, Harry at twenty one, going on twenty two, happy...and in love. 

It had been a pleasant dinner; everything had gone perfectly, possibly because Sirius hadn't turned up. Lily had begged James to warn Sirius 'no Marauder-esque behavior', for his godson's sake. James had said he had agreed, but he had been a no-show on the night. 

Ginny had been complimentary on the meal and the centrepiece,   
exclaiming over the colourful flowers, with Harry explaining tulips were her favourite. She accepted a small glass of wine with the meal, apologising that she couldn't drink much as the Quidditch players were regularly tested for banned substances, and if one was found guilty, they faced fines, suspensions or banned completely. “Not that I drink much, anyway,” she hastily added. 

James had been fascinated with Ginny being a Harpy and asked her lots of questions. Lily was more content to sit back and watch her husband fall under the same spell her son had fallen for. 

Despite her own overprotective attitude on behalf of Harry, Lily also couldn't help but like this girl. She had an engaging personality, was modest in her own achievements and, even when her attention was on James' story of his own Quidditch achievements, she often looked to Harry, and Lily certainly hadn't missed her hand on her son's knee. Although she did have a feeling the girl was holding back, perhaps being on her best behavior, which was understandable when meeting your boyfriend's parents.

She had a hearty appetite, yet a trim figure. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and fun. Lily could see why Harry was besotted, for he truly was. His eyes barely left her, and the way his eyes looked at her with a fondness, with amusement, almost with pride. Pride that she was here, with him, that she was his. 

They were sated from their delicious meal, having a break before pudding, when a familiar sound from outside drew all their attention. James looked at Lily, who looked at Harry. 

“What's that?” asked Ginny, looking around. 

“Sirius just arrived. He's on his motorbike,” explained James. He looked to Harry to lead. “Shall we?” He gestured to outside.

Harry looked to Ginny, who nodded. All four then stood and made their way outside. 

Sirius had just alighted from his bike and was heading for the house. “Potters!” he greeted exuberantly, “and a non-Potter.” He smiled at Ginny. “ Sorry I'm late.” 

“Have you eaten, Pads?” asked James, “Lily set a plate aside for you.” 

Sirius nodded, patting his stomach.

'Well, you're just in time for dessert,” said Lily. 

“Sirius, this is my girlfriend, Ginny,” introduced Harry, before Sirius could reply to his mother. 

“Hello, Mr Black,” greeted Ginny, pleasantly, stepping closer to him. 

Sirius' eyes opened wide. “Bloody hell, she's a ginger!” 

Harry felt Ginny bristle. “Sirius,” he warned. 

“Actually, I prefer to be called Ginny,” replied Ginny to Sirius, “and what about you? Shall I call you Mr Black? Or Padfoot, or dogfather?”

Sirius looked slightly taken aback. “Hell, don't call me Mr Black, that was my cold, heartless father! Harry's the only one to call me dogfather, and Padfoot is reserved for my closest friends,” he explained gruffly. 

Ginny took no offense at his tone. “Sirius, it is then,” she said. 

Sirius eyed her. “So, I can't call you Ginger?” he asked.

Ginny shook her head. “Nope. Ginny's already a nickname.” 

“Gin?” he asked, persisting. 

“Is an alcohol,” she stated. 

“Gin Gin,” he suggested.

Ginny crossed her arms, amused. “Unfortunately already taken by my twin brothers.” 

“Gin bug,” he deadpanned, “ cos you're so cute!” 

“I don't do cute,” she huffed, making them all think how cute she was, especially Harry.

“Red, then?”

“Sure, if you want to meet my Bat Bogey hex,” she said cooly. 

“Ginny, it is,” decided Sirius quickly, opening his arms. “Welcome to our little family.” 

Ginny walked into his hug. “Thank you, Sirius,” she said warmly, hugging him back. He patted her back and she returned the favour before turning back to Harry, James and Lily. “Did he just pin something on my back?” she asked warily. 

“No, of course not,” they all assured her. 

“Oh, good,” sighed Ginny in relief. “Hey, cool bike,” she said to Sirius. 

He turned around to look at the machine. “Yeah, she's my baby,” he cooed. 

James, Lily and Harry tried to stifle their laughter, for Ginny had stuck a sign on Sirius' back. 'Neuter your dog, he will be less nuts'. 

As Sirius explained several features of his bike to a very interested Ginny, she shot a wink over her shoulder at the Potters. 

That was when James knew she was the one for his son. 

HGHGHG

Sirius joined them for the actual meal the following Friday, and the laughter was loud around the table. Ginny was more relaxed now that the initial meeting was over, and, as Lily had suspected, was more herself, which was even more endearing. 

She had a snappy comeback to all of Sirius' attempts to wind her up, refusing to cower down. She happily handed out passes to the next Harpy's- Tutshill match, flushing with pleasure that the Potters and Sirius would be keen to attend to support her. 

This, of course, led to James talking Quidditch and Chaser tactics animatedly with Ginny again. Harry seemed content to simply sit and stare at her in wonder. The two were at it for the next hour. 

“May as well book St Jerome's church, Lily,” snickered Sirius quietly to his best friend's wife. “He's a goner. Merlin, I think he's even worse than James was, when you finally agreed to go out with him.”

Lily nodded, deliberately ignoring the quip about her early days of being   
courted by James Potter at Hogwarts. But she definitely recognised the look in his son's eyes, all adoring as he looked at Ginny. It was exactly the way James had looked at her, still looked at her, even after all this time. And Ginny returned it to Harry. 

And that's when Lily knew Ginny was the one. 

HGHGHG

A month later, and James had finished work on this Wednesday night and had met Harry and Sirius for a quick drink at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was eager to return home, for Ginny was coming by sometime after training, but James and Sirius were content to linger; Sirius was always keen to hear stories from the Auror office, where James was head Auror. Usually Harry would be keen to listen too, but his mind these days was always on Ginny. 

“You know,” started Sirius, “Gin-bug said something the first day I met her -” 

“Don't let her catch you calling her that,” warned Harry, with a grin. 

Sirius waved his concerns off and continued. “She mentioned a hex, the Bat Bogey hex. I've never heard of it, what does it do?” he asked. 

Harry shrugged. “I've never seen it, but I know every time Ginny mentions it, her brothers shut the hell up real fast, like they're scared of her, or something.” 

“Is it bats? Is it bats with bogeys, or bogeys with bats? So many questions?” asked Sirius, tossing the last of his Firewhiskey back. 

“Yeah, well, you might find out soon enough. She's angry at you for setting her up at Remus and Tonks' last week,” said James. 

Harry nodded. “You know you set her up when she met them for the first time.”

Sirius rubbed his ear. “Your Ginny sent me a Howler! I haven't had a Howler since my Hogwarts days. Remember James, my dear mother sent me one when I was Sorted into Gryffindor,” he said dryly. James nodded. 

“Sirius, you told her Remus had a furry little problem and she wasn't to touch him or she'd catch it. Then you told her to call Tonks, Nympho. Do you know how embarassed she was? And so was Remus, you know how he is about his telling strangers about his lycanthropy,” reminded Harry. “I wanted Ginny to get to know him first.”

“Now, now, it's all done now, and Remus and Tonks were understanding,” reasoned James. He looked at his best friend. “We all agreed you're an idiot with too much time on your hands, Padfoot.”

“I resent that,” scoffed Sirius. He looked at his best friend and his godson. “Am I in trouble with your ladies?” he asked them. 

“Have a guess,” quipped James. 

“No?” asked Sirius, more in hope than anything. 

“Guess again,” said Harry. 

“Hey! I am the responsible Marauder,” protested a wounded Sirius, gesturing to the bar tender for another round of drinks. 

“You upset Ginny, Tonks and Remus,” reminded James, “and Lily is upset that you upset them.”

“And I take responsibility for that,” nodded Sirius. 

“You'll apologise to Ginny and the others,” said Harry, firmly.

“I will,” agreed Sirius. “What?” he demanded, when his best friend and godson looked doubtful. “I promise.” 

“Tonight. Ginny's meeting me at home, you can apologise to her then,” decided Harry. 

Sirius had to admire Ginny, the Bat Bogey hex was truly a Marauder- level type of hex. He suspected she had even held back, not unleashing the true strength of the curse on him. Her anger and embarassment had abated since the meeting at the Lupin's but he had deserved it, he knew it. He vowed to never give her a reason to use it on him again

The end result was a firm friendship between Tonks and Ginny, Remus only shaking his head at Sirius' attempts at a joke and the knowledge that Ginny was a witch not to be messed with, and he respected that. He realised she was now a real part of his family. His true family. 

And he was more than okay with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday nights were soon reserved for the Potter dinners, Sunday nights were sacrosanct at the Burrow, and Saturday was left for Harry and Ginny to spend time with friends, or simply be together. Often they'd watch young Teddy, while Remus and Tonks had a date night, or, on a couple of occasions, Harry joined Remus and Teddy while Tonks and Ginny went out dancing, or to a film. Although Harry was closer to Sirius, he enjoyed this one on one time with Remus, and it was always fun to be with his godson Teddy.

It was one thing for them all to accept that Harry had a girlfriend, and one they all liked. As days turned to weeks, it seemed as though Ginny had always been a part of their tight knit little group, that Harry had always been this happy, that life had always been this good. 

But of course, as they had all watched Harry grow up, it somehow surprised them to think of Harry being in an adult relationship, and all it entailed. 

For James, it was one Friday night after yet another dinner. Harry and Ginny had gone for a fly over the expansive gardens after everyone had left, and James had heard Harry come upstairs and assumed Ginny had left. 

Later, close to midnight, James decided to go downstairs and ensure Harry had closed the Floo and sealed the house. However, as he passed Harry's door he heard moans. Thinking his son may be ill, he stopped to listen before entering. 

“Oh, Harry, yes,” he heard Ginny say in a breathless tone, then his son replied - 

“Merlin, Gin,” he groaned, and there was definite sounds of a bed squeaking. 

James eyes bulged out of his head. His son and his son's girlfriend were in there, doing...having...making...no, he didn't want to know! He put his hands over his ears, closed his eyes and turned to return to his own bedroom. Unfortunately, he tripped over the damn cat, who promptly yowled, scratched his ankle and ran away. 

James' eyes flew open as he hopped on one foot. “ Son of a -” 

“What was that?” he heard Ginny say. “Did you hear something?” 

His own bedroom door opened. “James, what's going on?” asked a sleepy Lily, standing in the doorway. “ Did I hear the cat?” 

James rushed over to her, ushering her back into their bedroom, lest Harry or Ginny or both, came out to see what the noise was. “It's fine, Lil, go back to bed.” 

Lily shrugged and turned to go back to bed. She glanced over her shoulder. “Aren't you coming?” 

“Soon,” he nodded. “I'll just go make sure Harry locked up the house,” he told her. 

Lily climbed into bed, yawning. “I didn't even hear Ginny leave, or him come upstairs,” she realised. 

James guessed the silencing charm must have worn off. “I won't be long, Lily,” he assured her, leaving the bedroom, staying to ensure she was back in bed. He turned, debating whether to join her or risk running into Harry and Ginny when (if?) she eventually left. 

Soft voices ahead of him made him flatten himself against the wall, to lose himself in the darkness, as Harry and Ginny left his bedroom and used only their wands to light the way downstairs for themselves. 

James stuck to the shadows as the lovers said their goodbyes. Harry brushed Ginny's hair away from her face before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly. 

“I wish you could stay,” he told her. “Waking up with you last weekend was brilliant.” 

James thought quickly. Ginny had an away match in Ireland, and Harry had gone to watch her and they had stayed overnight. 

“I know, me too,” agreed Ginny, laying her own hands over Harry's, “ but I don't want to upset your parents by surprising them at breakfast. It would be so awkward and I wouldn't do that to them.” Her respect for his parents was obvious. 

“Soon, though,” whispered Harry, and she nodded before standing on tiptoes to kiss the end of his nose. 

“I love you, Harry,” she whispered back.

“And I love you, Ginny,” he replied tenderly. 

James watched on as Ginny Flooed away and Harry locked up the Floo and secured the house as he had been taught. James rushed back to his own room as Harry headed back upstairs, closing his door softly. 

James lay awake most of the night, debating whether to tell Lily or not, and also whether to let Harry know he had seen Ginny leaving their home. In the end he decided to let it go, hoping Harry would come and tell him himself.

For Lily, it was a lot of smaller things. She had always noticed the touching, even since Ginny's first visit. Harry's hand on the small of her back, hers on his knee when they were sitting close together. 

Then there was the time she found a condom packet in Harry's pocket. She knew James had instilled in their son both the magical and muggle methods of contraception, but here was the reality, in the small foil pack in her hands. She decided, after a lot of indecision, to simply put the packet on his dresser, where he was sure to find it. 

Reality sunk in further when Biggles, the head of the Potter's house elves, sought her out to hand over a small bra. Lily had been confused, for it was not one of hers, and poor Biggles became rather embarassed when he admitted he had found it in the young master's bedroom while cleaning.

Before she had a chance to even talk to James, let alone Harry, she came across the property section of the Daily Prophet and found several flats-to-rent circled. The thought of Harry moving out with Ginny so soon – it had only been four months, after all - struck a pain in her heart, but she was a sensible woman and gradually came to her senses to realise he was going to move out one day. The alternative was to offer Ginny to move into their home with them, and share Harry's room, or possibly move to a wing of their own. She decided to wait for Harry to approach either her or James, and have this suggestion available. 

For Remus and Tonks, it seemed to hit them at the same time. Harry and Ginny had taken Teddy out for a day in Muggle London at the zoo. When they returned to Potter manor – it was a Friday, yet again – they Apparated in, then walked to the others, swinging Teddy in between them. The young boy laughed when Ginny swung him up on her hip, changing his hair colour to Weasley red and Harry's green eyes. The pair gasped to see what a child of Harry and Ginny might look like...one day. Judging by the look on Harry's face, he had seen it too, and was not bothered one bit. 

For Sirius, it was Harry asking advice on possible investments he could put his Ministry wage into. He'd worked as an Unspeakable since leaving Hogwarts, studying genetics, particularly why some magical families produce Squibs, or Muggle families produce witches and wizards. 

Unspoken was the hint that he was saving for a house; for the future. He had never wanted to rely upon the vast Potter wealth that he knew he would eventually inherit. No, he wanted to do it on his own, apart from seeking some advice from his godfather, who delighted in using the Black fortune to invest in companies his father would never contemplate, and somehow, nearly always, make a good profit. 

Time went on and the couple were closer than ever. Lily had grown very fond of Ginny, even feeling a motherly pride in her Quidditch accomplishments and she knew James often bragged about her to his work mates. “My son's girlfriend...” he'd say, brandishing the latest Prophet article about her. They'd gone to as many matches as they could, even joining the Weasleys in the family box. They were a loud, rambunctious lot, and she, James and Sirius fit in easily. 

Ginny usually finished training earlier than Harry finished work, and she had no qualms about coming to Potter manor to wait for him, and she would join Lily for afternoon tea, ir if was late enough, help both Lily and the house elves prepare the dinner without batting an eyelid. For the first time, Lily felt a pang for never having a daughter to share moments like this with but she couldn't deny Ginny was good complany and this was just the sort of relationship she always hoped to have with Harry's future wife. But it was surely too soon to be thinking about that...wasn't it? Still, thoughts of weddings and eventual grandbabies warmed her heart the more time she spent with Ginny. It was hard to remember a time she wasn't in their lives, a time they weren't 'HarryandGinny'.

Tonks and Ginny often shopped together too, and Lily began to join them, usually with one of Ginny's sisters-in-law, or her friends. She was surprised at how good it felt to get out with some female company. Shopping usually led to a lengthy lunches together, and with an eclectic mix of age and occupations, the talk was always interesting and enjoyable. 

The summer was a busy one, with both Harry and Ginny celebrating birthdays. Harry took a week off work, and with their friends, they all went to Brighton for the week. When they returned, they were thrust back into their work, as Ginny returned to pre-season training and Harry, his work at the Ministry. 

September went by too fast, and before they knew it, it was October. The days were cool rather than cold, and both Halloween and Christmas decorations began to appear in shop windows. 

The next Friday night dinner was sure to be a quiet one, as it was expected to only be Lily, James, Harry and Sirius, althougn one never knew with Sirius. Remus was preparing for the full moon that night, and Tonks and Teddy had gone to stay at her mother's. They would see the Potters the following week for Tonk's birthday luncheon, to be held at Potter manor. 

By the time Sirius arrived, he expected to find the Potters already eating, but Lily had been waiting for both himself and Harry, who was seeing Ginny off. She would be spending the following week in Paris with the Harpies. This was their first separation for more than a weekend since Harry had brought her to that first dinner. 

“Come on, Lil, for all we know, Harry had an early dinner with Ginny. Let's eat,” complained James, moving to the table. 

Lily sighed, looking out the window for any sign of her son. “I suppose you're right.” 

“It's been known to happen once or twice,” teased Sirius. James threw a bread roll at him. 

Lily brought three plates to the table and lay them down. Sirius opened a bottle of wine he had brought with him, and they discussed what they might get Tonks for her birthday. 

Lily's ears were attuned for her son, so she looked up immediately at the sound of the Floo. “That must be Harry,” she said, already standing to go retrieve his plate from the kitchen, under a warming charm. 

Harry entered the manor and made to go immediately up to his room, however, Lily called out to him. When he joined them in the informal dining room, they immediately recognised something was wrong, just by his demeanor. 

“Harry, is everything all right?” asked James in concern. 

“Ginny's gone,” he replied quietly.

“It's just a week, Cub, then your girlfriend will be back,” reasoned Sirius. 

Harry shook his head, not meeting their eyes. “She's not my girlfriend anymore.”

The three gasped. “What happened?” demanded Lily. 

“Please, I don't want to talk about it, I'm just going to go to my room. Night,” he said, and without waiting for a reply, he left. 

Not a word was spoken, but a million simultaneous thoughts raced through all their minds. Why? What had gone wrong? Why? Who had ended it? Why, why, why?

“I can't believe it,” James finally said. “I really thought they'd go the distance, you know?” 

Lily nodded, her heart bleeding for her son. “We'll give him some space tonight but we'll have to talk to him tomorrow,” she told her husband gently but firmly. 

He nodded, trying to process it all. He couldn't imagine any reason Harry would break up with Ginny, or she with him. They were perfect together. 

He heard a sniff, and looked over to see Sirius wipe his eyes. “Pads, are...are you crying?” 

“Course not,” scoffed Sirius, picking up his napkin and dabbing his eyes. “It just sure is dusty in here, my allergies are playing up.” 

Biggles, standing nearby, looked affronted. “Master Sirius, I can assure you our house elves do not -” he began pompously, when Lily cut him off. 

“It's okay, Biggles, I'm sure Sirius is mistaken. You and all our house elves keep our home wonderfully clean,” she praised, not wanting to upset the house elves. Two had quit after Sirius' last birthday party, for reasons she still didn't know.

“And dust free,” said Biggles, with a pointed look at Sirius. However, the man missed his look and comment, too fixated on Harry and Ginny. 

“What could have happened, though?” he pondered aloud. “We saw them the other day, they were practically glowing in each other's company.” 

Lily swallowed, looking at her husband and Harry's godfather. “The only thing I can think of is, and I even hate myself for thinking it, is that maybe...Ginny cheated on him.” 

“WHAT?” demanded James and Sirius together. 

Lily threw her hands up in despair. “It's the only thing that makes sense,” she said. “Harry would never stand for betrayal, and I wouldn't expect him to. Other than that, I can't think of a single thing that Ginny would do that would make him break up with her.”

“Maybe she broke up with him?” suggested James. 

“Why?” asked Sirius and Lily, both affronted on Harry's behalf. 

James held up his hands in surrender. “Maybe he was getting too serious too fast. She's a young Quidditch player, travelling around Europe. Maybe a boyfriend was bogging her down,” he suggested. Sirius had told James of Harry's wish to make more money.

The three considered it. “She never seemed to me to be the type to want to a fast paced lifestyle. That's why she and Harry got on so well, she was content to spend her nights here with us, or at Remus and Tonks', with Teddy. Does that sound like a party girl to you?” asked James, genuinely perplexed. 

The other two shook their heads. “We'll just have to wait to speak to Harry, find out what really happened,” reasoned Lily, fighting down her urge to go up to see her son. “Until then...”

“Yes?” asked Sirius and James. 

“There's nothing that we can do,” finished Lily. 

They scraped their food around on their plates, all their appetites had gone. “Well, this sucks,” decided Sirius, breaking the silence, “there has to be something we can do!” 

Lily sadly shook her head. James gathered their half full plates and went to return them to the kitchen. “Welcome to parenting, the sucky part where your kid is hurt and there's not a lot you can do.” 

Sirius looked miserable. “It does suck,” he agreed. 

Lily toasted him with her wine glass. “Yep.” 

/*/*/*/*

Harry somehow managed to give them the slip the whole next week. The next morning, when James knocked on his door, his son called out he wanted to be left alone. The house elves brought him food and, to Lily's relief, he seemed to be eating, judging by the empty plates returned to the kitchen. 

Sunday morning he joined them for their usual pancake brunch, his hair messier than ever and dark circles under his eyes, making it obvious sleep had evaded him. He told his parents he didn't want to talk about it, not yet, so they respected his privacy. 

Then the owl turned up with the Daily Prophet, and Harry immediately turned to the sports section. Upon seeing a photo of a beaming Ginny, Harry asked to be excused and without waiting for a reply, up and left. 

James picked the paper up and read the accompanying article. “Ginny's doing brilliantly,” he said, as he read the commentary, “best she's ever played.” 

Lily said nothing, sipping her tea. Her son was miserable and Ginny was playing the best Quidditch of her career? She didn't like where this seemed to be going. 

Harry came back downstairs, a backpack with him. “I'm going to stay at Neville's for a few days,” he told them. 

“Harry,” began Lily, hurt. He looked at his mother for the first time since his announcement, but quickly looked away. “Don't forget about Tonk's birthday lunch next Sunday,” she simply ended up saying.

Harry nodded and went to leave. 

“Harry?” 

He stopped to look back at his dad. “We're here for you whenever you want to talk,” said James, gently.

Harry nodded, then turned back to Floo to Longbottom manor. 

“If she has hurt my son I'll be having words with Ginny Weasley,” said Lily, evenly, but ominously.

/*/*/*/*

They still remained ignorant to the facts for the rest of the week. Harry still went to work but barricaded himself in his office, asking a workmate to explain to his mother he was buried in work when she came to his department to invite him to lunch. Likewise, he sent Hedwig with a letter, refusing to meet with Sirius at his request, simply saying he was busy with work. He promised his godfather he would talk soon, and see him and everyone else on the weekend. 

Meanwhile Ginny was mentioned often, as the Harpies seemed on a winning streak with some of the consistently highest scores in recent times. Every time she was praised, it was like a stab in the heart to Lily, who felt she and James had taken this young woman into their homes and hearts. If it turned out she had betrayed Harry, it would be a betrayal to them all. She knew Sirius would be especially upset if that was the reason for the split. 

/*/*/*/*

Sunday was cool but unusually sunny as they all gathered at Potter manor in the afternoon for Tonk's birthday, so they decided to chance it and eat outside. Andromeda, Tonk's mother, was there too, helping Lily bring out plates of food. Teddy was running around, always happy to be with his favourite people. 

“Where's Harry?” he asked, from atop Sirius' shoulders. 

“He'll be along soon,” assured Lily, exchanging a worried look at her husband. 

A sudden crack of Apparition made her words come true, as Harry walked towards the gazebo where they were eating. “Hello,” he called to them all, stopping to kiss his mother on the cheek, then Andromeda and finally Tonks. Lily noted he looked much better than when she'd last seen him. 

“Harry!” cried Teddy, wriggling to get down. Harry caught him before he fell, laughing as he hugged the little boy. 

“I've got you, Teddy,” he told him, tickling him. 

Teddy giggled, squirming to get away. “Stop it, stop it,” he cried. 

Harry set him down. Teddy looked around. “Where's Ginny?” he asked, used to seeing the two together. 

A collective intake of breath was audible, but if Harry heard, he chose to ignore it. “She's away playing Quidditch,” he replied calmly. He didn't seeem the least bit upset by mentioning her. 

But Teddy shook his head. “Nah-uh. Mummy said her last match was Friday. Today is Sunday. She should be home,” he said reasonably. 

Harry patted his head. “Being a Harpy means more than just playing the match. Sometimes the players have to do other things, like meet some of their fans, and that can mean they don't come home straight away.” 

“But it's my mummy's birthday, and I want Ginny to come and have cake with me,” argued Teddy. “She likes cake and birthday cake is the bestest kind of cake.” 

“Yes, it is. Are you going to help your mum blow out the candles on her cake?” asked Harry, trying to distract the boy. Truthfully, he had no idea when Ginny would return, it could be any time. 

Teddy nodded excitedly. “Daddy's gonna take a photo too,” he told Harry. Remus nodded when they looked over at him. 

“Come on, love, come eat,” urged Andromeda, and the little boy ran to sit between his grandmother and mother. 

Harry joined them, praising his mother for the floral centrepiece as he sat between his dad and Sirius. 

It was always a happy time when the whole family came together for a special occasion, and after a couple of toasts to Tonks, talk turned to plans to get together for Halloween, Sirius' birthday and tentatively, Christmas. 

They were just finishing dessert which, of course, was the birthday cake that Andromeda had made for the occasion, when there was a crack of Apparation. They all looked up to see Ginny looking towards the house. 

James and Lily exchanged worried looks, while Sirius looked grim. Harry had risen and was already walking towards her when she turned and spotted him. 

To their surprise, her face lit up. “Harry,” she cried, running to him. 

He ran to her, catching her as she jumped into his arms, their lips finding each other immediately. They kissed hungrily, passionately, uncaring about their audience. 

Teddy slipped off his chair and ran to the pair. “Ginny...Ginny,” he cried. 

“Teddy, no, come back,” cried Tonks, but the little boy was determined to get to Harry and Ginny. He called out to them again.

His voice brought them back to their senses, they broke apart, and she slid down Harry's body. She turned to Teddy, her arms open wide for the little boy she adored. 

Harry watched as she hugged him hard, then hitched him onto her hip as the three walked back to the gazebo. 

“ - and we had cake already but there's lots left over, you can have some, Ginny,” said Teddy. 

She laughed. “Thanks, Teddy. Hello, everyone,” she greeted.

There were murmurs of welcome, as those at the table were unsure what exactly was going on. Remus and Tonks looked to James, Lily and Sirius for guidance, and they were watching Ginny guardedly. 

She moved to Tonk's side. “Happy Birthday. I really hope you like my gift.” She handed Tonks a small package and an envelope. 

Tonks took it and opened it the package. “The new 'Gisele' album! It's not even out in England yet! Thanks, Ginny,” she cried.

Ginny beamed but said nothing, merely watching as Tonks opened her card. Her mouth fell open. “Tickets to her concert in Paris – opening night? How did you get these?” she demanded, excitedly. 

“I asked my sister-in-law for help. Fleur's mother works in promotions, their firm is handling Gisele and her concert,” explained Ginny. “It's expected to be a sell out, she's the hottest rock star in our world right now.” 

Tonks counted. “There's four tickets. Ginny, you'll come with me, won't you?” she implored. 

Ginny grinned. “I was hoping you'd ask,” she admitted. Harry chuckled and loped an arm over her shoulder. 

Tonks looked at her mother, who nodded, then Lily. “What do you say, Lily, girls weekend away?” 

“Sure, sounds great,” agreed Lily, looking uncertainly at Ginny. 

Sirius had had enough. He stood. “Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!” he said, his arms making a cutting motion. “This,” – he gestured to the tickets and to Tonks – “ is all very nice, but we need to know what's going on here,” he said, pointing to Harry and Ginny. 

Ginny looked up at Harry, an eyebrow quirked. Harry sighed. “Sirius – .” 

“No,” said Sirius, cutting him off. “You've been miserable all week, won't talk to any of us,” he said, pointing to Harry, “ and now you're back,” - he pointed to Ginny, “and everything is all snogs and presents? Uh-uh, sorry, not good enough. What's going on?” he demanded. 

“Sirius,” sighed James, echoing his son. “Maybe now is not the time.” He quirked his head at his best friend. 

“No, Dad, it's fine. Sirius is right, I guess I do owe you guys an explanation. You're right, I have been miserable all week,” agreed Harry. 

“Harry?” Ginny looked at him uncertainly.

“Was you sad, Harry?” asked Teddy. He slid off Ginny's hip and went to Harry, who knelt at his godson's side. 

“Yeah, I was. You see. I really missed Ginny while she was away, because I asked her a very important question,” explained Harry, in a way the little boy would understand. 

“What did you ask her?” asked Teddy, sliding his little arm over Harry's shoulder. 

Harry looked at Teddy, at everyone at the table watching, then propped himself on one knee as he looked up at Ginny. “I asked Ginny to marry me,” he said softly, taking her left hand in his. 

Lily gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

“What did she say, Harry?” asked Teddy. He looked up at Ginny. “What did you say, Ginny?” 

“Well, Mr Lupin,” teased Ginny, tapping his nose with her finger before looking lovingly down at Harry, “it so happens that I said yes.” 

Teddy frowned, looking between Harry and Ginny. “Is that good or bad?” he asked. 

“It's bloody brilliant, is what it is,” cried James, standing so suddenly his chair fell over behind him. “Lily, Harry's engaged!” 

Lily eyes were watering as she stood, intending to go and embrace both Harry and Ginny, but Sirius beat her to them, crushing them both in his arms just as Harry stood. “I knew it!” he cried. “I told them there was nothing to worry about, and I was right. I always had a feeling you two would go the distance,” he boasted. 

James and Remus snorted while Tonks and Andromeda looked amused. “Come on, Pads, let them go,” chided James. 

Harry and Ginny both sighed in relief when Sirius let them go, only to swooped up by James. Over each of his shoulders, their eyes met, grinning at his family's exuberance. 

The birthday party now became an impromptu mini engagement party, with James ordering Biggles to bring champagne to toast the happy couple. 

Teddy ran around, becoming over excited. He wasn't sure what was going on, only that it involved Harry and Ginny and everyone was really, really happy. 

Eventually though, he tired, and Remus and Tonks bundled him up and departed, with Andromeda following. Biggles began to clear the table, eager to begin tidying up. 

Lily grabbed four of the crystal goblets of the table and carried them inside herself. Harry grabbed the other four, following her to the kitchen. 

“Mum.” 

Lily looked up at her son. Her own eyes looked back at her, questioning. 

“You've been quiet, and you haven't really said anything about Ginny and me,” stated Harry. He swallowed. “Are you angry because I didn't tell you during the week? I'm sorry if you are, I really wanted Ginny to be here with me when we told you and dad.” 

Lily shook her head. “No, that's not it. I am happy for you, Harry, for you both.” 

Harry nodded, accepting her word easily, for his mother had never lied to him about anything important. 

“You do like Ginny, don't you, Mum?” asked Harry.

Lily looked at her son, for a brief moment it was two year old Harry, looking trustingly at her, seven year old Harry, eleven year old Harry, seventeen year old Harry. Her son, her only child, her pride, her joy. Here he was, twenty two, and was asking for her blessing for one of the biggest moments in his lfe. 

“Harry, not only do I like Ginny, I have come to love her like a daughter, especially for the joy she has brought into your life. All your father and I want for you is to be happy in your life choices,” said Lily. 

Harry smiled, almost in relief. “She makes me so happy, Mum. I know I haven't dated, like, seriously dated before, but with Ginny, I just knew. It felt so right straight away. I'd always hoped to meet someone I could have a relationship with, like the one you and dad have. When I'm with her, I see my future. I see kids, I see a home, I see me and her, growing old together.” 

Lily's heart was bursting and she held out her arms to her son. He came to her, hugging her. “Then you've chosen the right woman, Harry, and I couldn't be happier for you.” 

“I nearly told you a hundred times, it's why I went to Nev's and then couldn't meet you for lunch. I knew I couldn't keep it a secret from you and dad and I really wanted Ginny with me to make the announcement,” he confided, anxious that she know.

From outside they could hear the sounds of James, Sirius and Ginny laughing, no doubt James was entertaining them with tales of his Quidditch prowess at Hogwarts yet again. It warmed Harry's heart. 

“She's already one of us,” murmured Lily, pleased. “Your father and Sirius were devasted to think the two of you had broken up this last week.” 

Harry pulled back in surprise. “You didn't really think that, did you?” he asked. 

Lily shook her head. “Not me,” she said, then tossed her head in the direction of the back yard, “ but those prats thought the worst. You did say she wasn't your girlfriend anymore. What else could they think?” She silently apologised to her husband and his best friend. 

James, Sirius and Ginny came inside, smiling at Harry and Lily. “Ginny, we'll have to have your parents over to dinner to discuss an engagement party,” suggested Lily. 

“Actually, there is something else I-we,” Harry amended with a smile at his new fiancee, “ would like to talk to you about.” 

Ginny went to his side, tucked under his arm. “Mum, Dad, we'd like to live in the little house in Godric's Hollow, if that's okay?” he asked. 

“Just while we save enough money for a home of our own,” added Ginny quickly. 

“We've got a savings plan and everything,” agreed Harry, pulling out a piece of parchment. 

James took it, looking over it. Lily merely glanced at it, but it was obviously well thought out. 

“You've been planning this for awhile,” she noted. 

Harry nodded. “I was planning on proposing when she came back from Paris, but I couldn't help myself. But the house and the wedding, yeah, we've talked about it for awhile. We knew...we both just knew this was it for us,” he said, looking at Ginny with love in his eyes.

“Hopefully it will only be for a year or two,” said Ginny, returning his look with one of her own.

“Stay as long as you need, it's a good house to start your life together in,” agreed James. “We were happy there in Godric's Hollow, weren't we, Lily?” Lily nodded, too emotional to reply.

“What about the wedding? We don't have to wait a year or two for that, do we?” asked Sirius. 

Harry looked down at Ginny. “We were hoping to be married next spring,” he admitted. 

“I have a two week break close to Easter,” explained Ginny. 

“And if I don't take my usual holidays at Christmas, we can even have a honeymoon,” said Harry. 

“We've been saving since our birthdays, setting aside some for the wedding,” said Ginny. 

“Nonsense, whatever you guys want, you'll have, you just put that wedding money of yours into your house money. We'll talk with Molly and Arthur, I'm sure we can work something out,” said James. 

“We've put money aside for our only son's wedding day,” nodded Lily. 

Ginny left Harry to hug James tightly, then Lily. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

Sirius nodded. “ Sounds like something a responsible parent would do. I wouldn't know, I'm not a parent, just your godfather, Harry. So, the honeymoon is on me, wherever you kids want to go.” 

Harry hugged his godfather. “Thanks, Sirius.” 

Sirius rubbed his hands together. “Okay, now that everyone else is gone, you can bring out the good stuff. Come on, a toast!” 

Biggles happily produced another bottle of their finest champagne and five goblets. James poured and Sirius distributed. 

“To Harry and Ginny, may they be as happy together as Lily and I,” toasted James. 

“We love you both so much,” agreed Lily, toasting them too. 

“To Hinny!” declared Sirius. “What?” he asked, as the other four looked at him. 

“Hinny?” asked Harry and Ginny, together.

“Sure,” shrugged Sirius. “It's what the cool kids do these days. OMG-oh my god. LOL-lots of love, Hinny-Harry and Ginny,” he explained. 

Harry and Ginny exchanged amused looks. “Actually, Sirius, LOL is laugh out loud.”

“Like, D in the D is down in the dumps,” asked Sirius. 

“It's probably best not to abbreviate things if you have to explain them, Pads,” chuckled James. 

“Agree to D, Prongs,” challenged Sirius, making them all laugh. “You realise, James, that if your son is getting married, we are going to throw him one hell of a stag night...like, literally.” 

“Probably best if we talk about that when it's just us guys, Padfoot,” suggested James, as both Ginny and Lily arched an eyebrow in query. 

“Anyway, here's to Harry and Ginny, the happiest, sappiest couple since Jily,” toasted Sirius. 

“Jily?” sighed James and Lily, as Harry and Ginny chuckled. 

Sirius shrugged again. “The alternative is Lames.” 

“We'll take Jily,” replied James, quickly. 

“To Sirius,” toasted Harry. “What would our lives be like without you?” 

“Dull as dishwater,” noted Sirius. 

“The best dogfather anyone ever had,” finished Harry. 

“To Sirius,” toasted James, Lily and Ginny. 

“To a happy ever after,” he toasted in reply, “ for everyone.” 

“Cheers!” 

~end~


End file.
